I Never Told You
by KeepMovingForward
Summary: What if Katniss had chosen Gale, then looked back on her decision and regreted it? Song "I Never Told You" by Colbie Coillat.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is an alternate ending to Mockingjay. If Katniss had chosen Gale instead of Peeta and then looked back on her decision and regretted it. Hope you like it! Lyrics from song I Never Told You by Colbie Caillat.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR THE LYRICS TO THE SONG "I NEVER TOLD YOU" BY COLBIE CAILLAT.

I was lying in bed, trying to fall asleep, yet I was wide awake. It had been tens years since the rebellion, ten years ago I had married Gale, ten years ago was the last time I saw Peeta. It hurt to think of him. His last words to me had been 'Obviously, you're happier with him. And Katniss, I would never get in the way of your happiness.' Then he had kissed my forehead, turned and left. I never saw him again. I remember the memory as if it was only yesterday.

And now as I tried to sleep, all I can think about was Peeta.

_I miss those blue eyes, how you kiss me at night_

_I miss the way we sleep_

_Like there's no sunrise, like the taste of your smile_

_I miss the way we breathe. _

What had I done? Was the choice I made the right one? Every day I asked myself that, for ten years. I thought about my children. How could I leave my children like that? Yet they knew, they knew that Peeta and I had something once…and I'm sure, I'm sure that every now and then they doubted my loyalty to their father. But I couldn't blame them, I even doubted me own. Oh, Peeta. I sighed. I miss you so much. I thought. I regret my actions now. I loved him and watched him walk away, I never told him the three words that would have made all the difference. And now, now I regret that more than anything.

_But I never told you what I should have said_

_No, I never told you, I must held it in_

_And now I miss everything about you_

_I can't believe it, I still want you_

_And after all the things we've been through_

_I miss everything about you, without you_

Tired, yet unable to fall asleep I walked to the window. I looked across the street to Peeta's house in Victor's Village. Some say he still lives there, others say he left the District. I look at Gale's sleeping form. I sigh. I slip on a robe and fuzzy slippers and walk outside and across the street to Peeta's door. I knock, no answer. I knock again, still no answer. I slink down against the door. Without him, my life feels empty. For tens years I have dealt with this feeling, but I will not deal with it for ten years more. Without him, I feel no sense of belonging. Without him, I never feel myself.

_I see your blue eyes every time I close mine_

_You make it hard to see_

_Where I belong to when I'm not around you_

_It's like I'm not with me_

_But I never told you what I should have said_

_No, I never told you, I just held it in_

I fell asleep against the door. In the morning, I woke to see Gale's gray eyes staring down at me. "What are you doing?" He asked me looking disgusted.

"I-I was just…" I tried to explain, but I couldn't.

"Why?" Gale looked hurt now. "Why are you leaning against his door?"

"Gale! I don't know, okay? Sometimes in life things just don't make sense! My life doesn't make sense!" I screamed at him running off.

I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't love Gale, not in the way I thought I did. Not in the way I loved Peeta. Not in that way. Oh Peeta, what are you doing to me?

_And now I miss everything about you_

_(Still you're gone)_

_I can't believe it, I still want you_

_(And I'm lovin' you, I never should've walked away)_

_After all the things we've been through_

_(I know it's never goanna come again)_

_I miss everything about you, without you_

_But I never told you what I should have said_

_No, I never told you, I just held it in _

I ran, I didn't look back when Gale called to me. I didn't even look back when I heard the upset cries I my children, no I didn't look back. I needed to be alone, I needed time to think. I ran into the woods, I climbed up a tree and sat there. I could hear Gale down on the forest floor with the children looking for me. But I stayed up high so they couldn't see me. What was I doing? I honestly didn't know. All I could think about was Peeta and how much I missed him, and now, it had driven me to this.

_And now I miss everything about you_

_(Still, you're gone)_

_I can't believe it, I still want you_

_(And I'm lovin' you I never should've walked away)_

_After all the things we've been through_

_(I know it's never goanna come again)_

_I miss everything about you, without you_

I dropped down to the forest floor to find myself looking into the clearest blue eyes I had ever seen. I saw my own shocked expression reflected in his eyes. I was staring into the face of Peeta Mallerk.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: People have requested that I keep updating this story, so I will! Here's the next chapter. Hope it lives up to the last one! Thank you for all the reviews! This is for you!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Hunger Games.

I looked into those clear blue eyes I hadn't seen in ages. My mind was reeling, was this a dream? Was Peeta Mallerk really standing in front of me?

"Peeta?" I breathed.

"Katniss?" He looked more than shocked.

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed hugging him. "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you, too." He told me.

"Katniss…what are you doing?" Came a cold voice. Gale.

Oops, forgot about the husband.

"Gale…I was just…" No words could explain the mixed up emotions in my heart right now. Peeta was back, and yet, I was married to Gale.

"Gale." Peeta said coolly.

Not good. Maybe it's time to leave.

"Peeta." Gale said scowling at him. "Tell me, why were you just hugging me wife?"

"You're wife?" Peeta exclaimed looking shocked and hurt.

"You don't understand!" I cried. "Neither of you do!"

They both looked at me like I was crazy and I'd just admitted murder.

"Don't look at me like that!" I said angrily. My emotions were now flooding out. For ten years I had bottled up all my emotions, and now, they were all flowing out like a rushing river. "For years you two have acted like I'm some, some prize! I'm sick of it! I've been forced to do so many things I didn't want to, led a rebellion and now its like I'm back where it all started!"

"Katniss…" Gale said trying to put his arm around me. I shoved him off. He looked hurt.

"No. Gale…you're my best friend and Peeta, I've never stopped thinking about you. But you left without giving me any chance to explain…I now I should've spoke up sooner, but I was shocked at what you said to me the last time we spoke, and confused. I should've told you the truth right then and there." I told Peeta.

"Katniss, this is just as much my fault as it is yours." Peeta said being his sweet old self.

"No, it's not. I'm sorry to both of you." I told them. "But for right now, I just need some time to think."

I handed Gale back the wedding ring he had given me.

"I'm sorry." I told both of them before turning and walking away. If they really loved me, they would give me what I needed, time. Time to think things over, time to rebuild my life. Time, the most precious jewel. And right now, I needed that jewel to be in my possession.

Author's Note: Sorry its short! Hope you liked it! I'll update soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! This seems to be my most loved story so far…I really appreciate it! Sorry to keep you all waiting! With school, volleyball, softball, and all the things in between life gets crazy! Which is kind of what my next chapter is about! Our everyday crazy lives! If you haven't noticed I like focusing my chapters around a main idea! This first one was about regret, the second a person needing time and the third will be about life getting crazy! Enjoy! Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.

When did life get so crazy? Why can't it just be a simple affair? Well, I guess it can't be because than it would be "too easy". Have you ever noticed how the little things in life seem to count more than the big ones? Like, a smile from the guy you like you, you'll remember for months, but how you won't remember the most important conversation you ever had with your best friend? Well, I guess that's just the way life works. How's it working out for you? 'Cause on my end, it ain't going to well.

So here's a summery of all the crazy things that led up to the crazy now I call life.

1. My sister gets reaped for the Hunger Games.

2. I volunteer to take her place.

3. I save Peeta and my lives.

4. I fall in love with Peeta.

5. I become the Mockingjay in a rebellion I started.

6. I fall in love with my best friend.

7. My sister Prim is killed by my best friend's bomb.

8. Peeta moves away to somewhere unknown.

9. I marry my best friend.

10. Ten years later Peeta shows up.

11. I give Gale back my ring and run away.

So there's your summery of my life. Pretty exciting, huh? Well, let me tell you, not really. Oh, and there were a few unimportant things I did too like, getting threatened by the President, killing the President of District 13, breaking Peeta's heart, breaking Gale's heart, ect.

And now, I'm here besides the lake my father used to take me to, wondering what I did to deserve such a messed up life. I mean, I've made my mistakes like anyone else, done good deeds. But where along the lines did I mess up?

And what had I just done, giving Gale back his ring? Ten years! Ten years I've been married to him, and I do that? What was I thinking? I could see Gale's hurt face in my mind. I slumped against a tree, ready to cry. Yet, no tears would come. Something, way down in my heart was telling me I did the right thing.

And what about my kids? I always put them first, I hadn't even thought about what they would say. I love my kids, more than anything. And now, what am I doing? I get up and trudge home. I walk in to see them crying on the couch, Gale staring blankly out the window.

"Hey!" I said cheerful as I ever, or at least, trying to be.

"Mom!" They screamed hugging me.

"Katniss," Gale said coolly.

"Where were you?"

"What happened?"

"Are you okay?"

"Are you and Daddy fighting?"

"Everything is goanna be okay, right?"

Questions came flying at me in every direction.

"Guys," I said carefully. "We need to have a family discussion."

We all sat around the table. I kept my eyes downward as I began.

"I'm sure you've all heard of the other Hunger Games victor from my year, Peeta Mallerk." I said.

Gale groaned. My kids just nodded.

"Well, he showed up today." I told them.

Gale groaned again.

"Can we meet him?" Johanna asked. She was named after one of my fellow rebels, a good friend.

"Yes," I said. "Let's go now."

I grabbed my jacket, looking back at Gale. I raised my eyebrows in a silent are you coming?' way. He shook his head no.

We walked across the street to where Peeta's house was. I knocked, after a few short moments, Peeta answered the door.

"Peeta! I would like you to meet my daughter Johanna, and my son, Peeta." I blushed as I said my sons name. I still don't know how I convinced Gale to let me name him that, but I had.

"Nice to meet you Johanna, Peeta." Peeta's eyes softened when he saw Johanna.

"She looks so much like you." Peeta breathed. I blushed, people always told me that, but I had never paid much attention.

"They wanted to meet you." I told him.

"Tell us a story about the Hunger Games!" Little Peeta begged.

Peeta looked at me for approval.

"Go ahead. They'll find out the truth sooner or later." I told him.

Peeta invited us inside and we all sat in the sitting room to listen to what he had to say. I sat next to him, he hadn't changed a bit over the last ten years, still the same Peeta. Still the Peeta I once knew.

Peeta didn't leave out a single detail. The way he told the story was much better than the way I told it. Well, of course I left out the part about romance.

I watched as the kids expressions turned from shock, to horror, to anger, to hate, and back again. I was happy when the story was over.

"Thanks Peeta. We best get going now." I told him giving him a quick hug. "Oh, and stay away from the liquor, Haymitch drinks as much as ever." I teased him.

He smiled. "I'll make sure I do."

I hurried the children home. When we got in the house, they turned on me.

"You love him, don't you!" Johanna sobbed.

"But don't you love Daddy?" Peeta asked.

"Of course I do!" I exclaimed. _But I love Peeta, too. _I added silently.

Gale walked in just then. He gathered up the sobbing kids and walked up to our bedroom. Slamming the door and locking it. I leaned against it, hand on the doorknob.

What had I done to my family? Why was everyone so mad at me? What was I doing? Life, was completely crazy and spiraling out of control. But what I didn't know, was that it only got worse from here.

Author's Note: I hope you liked that! I added in a little twist to make the story more exciting. I think almost all of us can relate to this chapter, because life really does get crazy sometimes, and I'm sure at one point in our life we're all torn between two people we love! I hope you can relate to the story!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I just had to, had to, had to put this song in my story! It's so Peeta like! I love this song! Hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR THE LYRICS TO FAR AWAY BY NICKELBACK.

Katniss got up and walked over to Peeta's house. She invited him to take a walk with her, he accepted greatly. Katniss, to be honest, was confused. She didn't know where she stood anymore. She loved her children and Gale, of course. Yet walking out under the stars with Peeta had never felt so right.

_So far away,_

_This time, this place_

_Misused, mistakes_

_Too long, too late_

_Who was I to make you wait?_

_Just one chance, just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

'_Cause you know_

_You know, you know_

_That I love you, I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you, been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore._

Katniss, realized under the stars, one thing, the thing it had taken her so long to realize. She loved Peeta. She had been through so much with him, and lost him. Not a day had passed where she didn't think of him. They came to a meadow with bright flowers. They seemed to glow in the moonlight. Katniss smiled, the flowers reminded her so much of Rue. And of Prim. She even saw a few primroses dotted her and there in the meadow. Peeta got down on he's knees, ready to ask something. I held my breath.

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

'_Cause with you I'd withstand_

_All of it to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all, I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

'_Cause you know_

_You know, you know_

_That I love you, and I've loved you all along_

_And I miss you, been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you never know_

_Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_

"Could we ummm…dance?" Peeta asked.

"Yes." Katniss said.

They glided across the meadow, without a song. A silent melody played inside both of their heads, one only they could hear. Katniss was laughing, she felt like a little girl all over again. She hadn't felt this way since before the Games. She smiled. Suddenly, she heard heavy footsteps coming into the meadow.

"What are you doing?" Boomed Gale's angry voice.

They both froze.

"It's the middle of the night!" Gale yelled angrily. "What are you doing out here?"

"Gale…we where just…ummm…" Katniss stuttered.

"Exactly." Gale breathed. "You stay away from here lover boy.

Gale grabbed Katniss and tried to take her away.

"No! Let go! Stop it!" Katniss cried.

_So far away, been far away for far too long_

_So far away, been far away for far too long_

_But you know_

_You know, you know,_

Katniss began to sing. Her voice seemed to stop the world. Katniss sang from her heart, for it seemed that her words were the only thing she had left.

"_I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

'_Cause I needed_

_I need to hear you say_

_I love you, I have loved you all along_

_And I forgive you for being away for far to long _

_So keep breathing 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it, hold on to me, never let me go,_

_Keep breathing 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it, hold on to me, never let me go_

_Hold on to me, never let me go_

_Hold on to me, never let me go." _

Gale's gray eyes were filled with hurt and regret. Peeta's also looked hurt, but they were also filled with love. Unlike Gale's, Gale's love had died inside him. He had never realized it, but it had died long ago. It had died when Katniss began to grow distant. It had only taken him this long to realize it.

I guess that's what life is all about. Regret, pain, love, letting loved one's go, and dying emotions. But, there is always one emotion that will always burn inside of us, and that is hope. Hope, the undying flame. When Katniss went into that arena, she had hope to come out alive. Peeta hoped that Katniss would one day feel the say way about him. Gale hoped that Katniss would return home from the Games. They all hoped for better lives.

Everyday, we hope. Every day we dream, we hope and dream because that is our right as human beings. No one can take that away from you, they can take away everything else but that. Embrace the fact, don't give up, have hope. 'Cause with hope, comes the future.

Author's Note: Okay, I hope you liked that! Please, never give up hope! It's the last thing we have left sometimes! Remember that fact and carry it with you throughout life. You never now when you'll need hope. Keep hoping, it's good for you!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Unfortunately, this shall be the last chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES.

Gale stormed into his house, Katniss in tow.

"Gale! You can't do this!" Katniss sobbed.

"You shall never speak of this, nor shall our children know." Gale ordered.

"Dad," Johanna said walking up. "I think we need to hear Mom's side of the story. All of us, including Peeta." She sounded so grown up even though she was only eight.

Peeta walked up. "I agree." He said. My little nine year old was acting so grown up, too. I was impressed.

We walked over to Peeta's house. He answered the door.

"We all need to have a talk." Johanna told him walking right into his house. Peeta fallowed, then Gale. I walked in awkwardly.

"I think Mom needs to have a say in this situation. Not to be rude but you two always act like you own her, like your competing for her heart when you both didn't know where it lie in the first place. I think she needs to speak." Little Peeta ordered.

I cleared my throat. All eyes on me. "I think Peeta's right. I'm not some prize you can 'win', I'm not some Mockingjay symbol. I'm a human being, I live and breathe, and everything in between. It was never your choice, who I choose to finally be with. Yet, you two seemed to act like it. It was mine. Peeta, when you left, I didn't know what to do. I had lost part of myself, almost. I married Gale, because he was the only thing I had left. My mother was gone, you were gone, and Prim was gone. I'm sorry! I'm sorry if I don't know where I stand anymore! I'm sorry if I don't know who I love anymore!" I was sobbing now.

"Mom," Johanna said quietly. "We all know you stand."

"No, no you don't." I told her.

"Yes," Little Peeta jumped in. "It's in the history textbooks. Everyone thought you would marry Peeta, then when you married Gale everyone thought it wouldn't last."

"Mom," Johanna added. "We want you to be happy. We want to know that you're happy."

I hugged both my children. "Whatever happens," I said just so they could hear. "I want you to know that I'll always love you two."

"We know." They said in unison.

Gale got up sadly. "Katniss, good-bye, forever." He kissed my forehead and handed me back the ring I'd given him at our wedding.

"I never realized it either, but I guess I haven't really loved you for a while now. At least, not in the way I should. More in a way of friendship. I guess that's just all life intended us to be, friends." He told me.

He walked out the door. He didn't go back to the house to gather his stuff, he just kept walking towards the train station. I guess he was leaving. Forever. But, this wasn't the way I wanted everything to go.

I looked at Peeta, and suddenly I understood. Life hadn't intended us to end up together. And I had to do what was right. I looked down at Peeta's ring finger. A band. He was married, too.

"Katniss," Peeta told me. "In the meadow, I thought we were just being friends. I came back here just to see the place. I have a home, and a family I love. I always love you. But, we both have to do what's right. I can't hurt my family." Peeta said.

Then I knew what I had to do. I ran after Gale. I finally found him at the train station, about to board a train.

"Gale! Gale! Gale! Gale!" I screamed. He turned and saw me. I ran to him. When I finally reached him, I hugged him. "Please don't leave Gale! Please don't do what Peeta did! Don't leave me. Don't leave me alone."

"Why? Don't you have _him_?" Gale spat.

"He's married. I made a mistake." I told him.

"What? But still, Katniss, we don't love each other. Not in the right way, anyways." Gale said.

"No, but maybe we can start all over again and try." I suggested,

"Trying would be nice." Gale said.

We began the long walk back towards Victor's Village in silence. Everything was back to normal, well almost.

Author's Note: I hope you liked that! Sorry, but that's the end unfortunately! I'm sorry for all the team Peeta fans because she chose Gale. But I felt it was the right thing to do. Especially since she had kids and a life here. And, after so many years Peeta would have certainly moved on, too!


End file.
